The present invention relates to a one-way clutch for use with a vertical shaft which uses gravity and extended roller pockets to adjust for wear in the tapered rollers.
One-way clutches are used in mechanical designs to allow a shaft to rotate in one direction with respect to a housing while binding to the shaft preventing rotation in a second clutching direction. One-way clutches, specifically overrunning clutches use rollers of various shapes in combination with a tapered surface to provide free rotation in one direction only.
In some applications, such as home appliances, a vertical shaft is used in combination with a one-way clutch to transmit rotation from the vertical drive shaft in one direction only. In these applications, the vertical drive shaft typically rotates at less than 1,500 RPMs. Due to the high volume production of these devices a one-way clutch must be simple and inexpensive to built and apply.
A number of one-way clutches exist which may be used to transmit rotation from a shaft in only one direction. These devices do not provide a means for automatically adjusting the point of contact between the tapered rollers, the vertical shaft and the clutch housing as the rollers wear to a smaller dimension. Furthermore, devices may exist which include complex designs wherein rollers are held in place by a retainer which limits the motion of the rollers. These devices may also employ the use of inner and outer races which surround the rollers and are positioned between the shaft and the clutch housing. The present invention is designed to overcome these limitations while providing a low cost easy to manufacturer one-way clutch for vertical shafts.